


Love Island

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, ging and kites gay greed island vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Island

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "don't panic but i think we might have accidentally gotten married" on tumblr

Greed Island really is an incredible place.

Ging takes me there not long after he and his friends finished the game. I can’t find it in me to ask if this is supposed to be some sort of romantic vacation, but it certainly seems like one--the island itself is beautiful, after all. And the game was just finished, so there aren’t many other “players” wandering about that we need to be wary of. 

Although he’s trying to hide it, I can tell Ging is trying to show the game off to me. Maybe his ego doesn’t need to get any bigger, but I can’t help praising him for his efforts. The more cards we collect, the more amazed I am. Even with all of his friends combined--what sort of Nen power can really make all of this possible?

“So this,” Ging says, brandishing the card of an item we just collected. “Is the ‘Pregnancy Stones’ card. If you carry one of the stones around for a month, you’ll get pregnant, regardless of biological sex.”

I’m taken aback by this, eyeing him strangely. “Why would you make a card like that?” 

Ging just shrugs and puts the card in his binder. “I don’t know. I think Dwun came up with it.” 

He seems very unperturbed. It isn’t the first strange card I’ve seen, but I really do wonder what the practicality of it is.

“Hey, look over here,” Ging says suddenly. “I think that’s the Liquor Spring.”

He points past the trees, further along in the forest where we are currently wandering. Without waiting he rushes ahead. I follow him, and past the trees there is a fountain, crystal-clear water flowing out of a giant goblet. 

Ging takes out a few containers of water we got from the city and dumps them out, filling them instead with the water from the fountain. I watch, a bit amused.

“You can turn water into wine now, Ging?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. At least that’s what I’m assuming the fountain does, by the name.

“Not just wine,” he corrects me. “In about an hour, this will turn into something even better.” 

I’m not entirely impressed, but it’s Ging and I can tell he’s looking forward to it, so I say nothing except, “What do you want to do until then?” 

Ging looks contemplative as he finishes bottling up the water. “Is there anywhere I haven’t showed you yet? Let me think…” 

I feel like there have to be some places, because we really don’t have very many cards. Then again, we haven’t exactly been trying to collect them. Ging has been showing them off to me, but he has no real incentive to get them himself.

“Oh, I know,” he says at last. “We haven’t been to Aiai, right? That’s about a half hour’s walk from here.”

“Aiai?” I ask skeptically. 

Ging gives me a lopsided grin and shrugs. “I think Dwun came up with it.” 

I sort of want to wonder why he’s blaming all of the strange things on Dwun, but I say nothing. Instead I silently follow him, as usual. 

A half hour later we arrive at a bustling city, and true to its name, it has a giant smiling heart projected into the sky.

“Well this is a little…” I trail off, feeling slightly embarrassed that Ging has even brought me here. Is that supposed to mean anything? It’s Ging, so I can never tell when he’s being calculating or just being an idiot.

“It’s not so bad,” Ging tries to reassure me. “At least we’ll find new cards. And there are cute girls everywhere.” 

Cute girls. Right.

When we get into the city, Ging does get immediately approached by a cute girl, who shyly asks him to help her with directions. Ging, however, quickly sends her off with hardly more than a second glance. 

It happens a few more times as we make our way through the flashing, bustling city, sightseeing. Girls end up crossing paths with Ging in increasing cliche ways. It doesn’t really bother me, particularly since Ging seems so uninterested. But I do notice that it hasn’t happened to me. 

“Sort of tacky, right?” Ging comments with a laugh, when we stop to pick up a snack from a stand. “It’s going to draw a crowd once the game gets more popular, though.” 

I don’t doubt that, considering the types of people who avidly play video games.

Before I can respond, I feel someone bump into me from behind. I turn around and see a tall, handsome young man standing in front of me, smiling sheepishly. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” he offers. 

“It’s alright,” I respond, feeling an increasingly uneasy sense of where this was going.

“I should’ve been watching where I was going,” he continues. “Really, I’d like to make it up to you. Maybe I can take you out to dinner?” 

I feel my face practically burst into flames, knowing that Ging is seeing and hearing all of this, but I can’t think of anything to say. 

I stand there like an idiot, gaping, for a few moments before Ging grabs my arm. “Sorry, we gotta go,” he tells the guy, pulling me away. 

After we walk down the road a safe distance he lets go of me. We stand there silently for a few moments. My face is still burning.

“Well, anyway,” Ging offers. “That water should be done transforming by now.” 

He pulls the bottles out of his bag. Rather than the clear liquid from before, now the liquid in the bottles is a shimmery golden color. 

“What is it?” I ask as he hands me one of the bottles. 

“I don’t know,” he admits. “But I know it’s good stuff. Bottoms up.” He taps his bottle to mine, a mock toast.

I oblige, because what better place to start drinking than the streets of an unfamiliar city in broad daylight? 

So we start drinking from the bottles.

The taste is exquisite, and it’s much stronger than any alcohol I’ve ever had. 

So strong, that things quickly start to become very hazy and jumbled…

We continue drinking throughout the night, and the only clear perception I have is that--whether it be from the city or the alcohol or both--Ging is starting to look increasingly even more attractive. 

But everything from there on is one giant blur.

 

The next thing I can clearly perceive is the dull throbbing of my head and the bright daylight assaulting my closed eyelids. I bury my head under the pillow to block out the light, and hopefully the pain.

Things start coming back to me at which point I wonder--why am I in a bed? What bed am I in? What the hell even happened last night after we drank that stuff? 

As I’m pondering this and regaining full consciousness, I hear shuffling around the room. Curiosity gets the better of me and I peek out from under the pillow. Squinting through the light, I can see Ging pacing around the room, shirtless for some reason. 

I blink at him, and he must sense me looking at him, because he whips around. 

We stare at each other. My gaze is tired and confused, and his looks...panicked? Worried?

“Um,” Ging says. 

“Ging,” I say, a bit concerned.

Slowly Ging raises his left hand, the back of it facing me. I squint at it, and as my eyes adjust, I can make out what almost looks like--

“So,” Ging says. “Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married.” 

I blink at him again. And the ring resting on his left ring finger. 

Then I pull my own left hand out from under the covers, and discover a matching ring. 

As I do this I realize for the first time that I, also, am shirtless for some reason.

I sit, staring at my hand, unable and unwilling to process all of this information.

“I can’t tell if you’re panicking or not,” Ging says nervously. 

I look over at him. Really, I don’t know if I’m panicking or not, either. 

“Maybe drinking copious amounts of extremely strong alcohol in the City of Love wasn’t the best idea we’ve ever had,” I say evenly, when I find my voice.

This clearly wasn’t the response Ging was expecting. Which is funny, usually he predicts everyone’s reactions with such accuracy--now is one of the rare times I’ve seen him so frazzled.

He starts to laugh. Hearing it calms my nerves a bit, too, and I offer him a small smile. 

My vision is adjusted now and I can see his bright eyes, reflecting the light of the window behind me. His hat is off, his hair is in disarray, and he has a startling five o’clock shadow. He looks more beautiful than he ever has.

I might have just accidentally gotten married to this man, and who knows what’s going to happen now--but there are worse people to be married to, I think.


End file.
